


A Gift

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gibing a gift, marion is grateful, nott is her normal self, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott gives Marion Lavorre a gift.





	A Gift

Nott had looked for awhile, since she knew they were going back to Jester’s mom, for the perfect gift to give her. She was mostly just lucky they’d survived long enough to get back to her to begin with, but regardless, she thought she had the perfect thing. 

She just hoped it would be accepted, by someone like her who probably had much prettier things. 

Jester was excited about it, when she told her. She went so far as to make sure the Ruby was free and alone in her room before she led her in and shut the two in by themselves, probably waiting outside for Nott to tell her how it went. 

“Jester said you wanted to talk. What can I do for you, dear?” Marion asked, kneeling at eye level so Nott wouldn’t have to crane her neck. Something she was grateful for, for this situation and conversation. 

Nott nodded, fishing around in her cloak before her hand caught on the metal chain, and she collected it into the palm of her hand to hide it behind her, “Yeah, uh, I just wanted to give you a gift, because your very nice, and I saw it, and thought it would be nice with you.” 

Marion smiled, expression open and warm more than Nott is used to from people, especially someone she just barely met who was used to thinking of goblins as monsters, “That’s sweet of you. How could I possibly turn down such an offer, please do give me what you got for me.” 

Nott held out the ruby necklace, letting the ruby gem shine where it dangled at the end of the expensive looking chain in her fingers, “I thought you’d like it.” she explained quietly, placing it into Marian’s open palm when she held it out. 

Marion brought her hand closer, studying the necklace in her hand carefully, tracing a finger along the intricate patterns carved into the metal and the shiny smooth surface of the gem with careful precision. Nott watched her do this, worried as she shuffled on her feet, about if she’d made a mistake or if she should take it back and say she were just kidding. 

The other woman chuckled quietly, looking up at her with a smile similar to Jester’s when she was genuinely pleased, and Nott felt immediately calmed, “This is a lovely gift, I do like it quite a lot. Thank you, Nott, for giving me such a beautiful thing.”

“Cool, good. Um, you can wear it, if you want to, while working and stuff. Or just have it around just to look at. I don’t mind either way, maybe your clients would like you wearing it?” Nott suggested, unsure what to say or do now, and just rambling to fill space. 

Marion smiled wider, silently lifting the necklace to attack it around her neck, resting it nicely against her chest as she looked down at it, then back at Nott, “They would, but I think I’d like to wear it just for myself. A beautiful gift like this I think would do better without the attention of everyone on it. Just for me and my days off, not for my clients.” 

Nott opened her mouth, unsure what she was going to say to that, and snapped it shut when the Ruby of the Sea leaned forward and gave her a quick hug. 

She leaned back quickly before it lasted to long, humming quietly as she stood back up, “Jester is lucky with you as a friend, I will treasure the gift, and I hope you treasure mine and keep her safe on your adventures.” 

Nott nodded quickly, thinking of the flowers she’d taken from Jester’s hair and newer and better ones she could put in for better safety, “I promise! Thank you, glad you liked it!” she called loudly as she pulled open the door and escaped the room to the sound of Marion’s polite laughter. 


End file.
